Kathy Grand Adventure
by fairyfriend100
Summary: This the story to explain how Kathy met Jazzy, Ice, and Mark, Got her Shugo Chara, and going on the greatest adventure EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Back to the Beginning**

Sounds of morning on the Cartoon City. A bird chirps in the distance. Sunrise over the Cartoon City, exactly. People and animals raise their heads as the sun rises, preparing for the day.

MS: **Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

BS: **Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

MS: ingonyama** Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

Ice: (simultaneously, imitating the singer): **Whaaaat's on the menu?**

**It could be ceviche, it's stinky—ooh, it's Mark…aah**

"I gotta tell you, guys…that song always gets me right here," said Jazzy from the off-screen.

"Yeah, Jazzy," Ice pauses the movie, "Well enough of that," she holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie. We now see Ice, Jazzy, and Mark in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.

"Uh, Ice, what are you doing?" Mark asked.

"I'm fast-forwarding to the part where I come in!" Ice replied.

"But you can't go out of order!" Jazzy said in aghast because she didn't like when Ice is fast-forwarding to the part of the movie.

"Au contraire, my hedgehog gal. I've got the remote!" Ice smirked.

"But everyone's gonna get confused!" Mark grabs a second, bigger remote, "We gotta go back to the beginning of the story." He begins rewinding the movie.

"We're not in the beginning of the story!" Ice snapped as she pauses the movie on Mushu making a peace sign, with a car screech; the movie begins fast-forwarding again.

"But, This is Kathy's Story!" Jazzy snapped rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Oswald looking in bewilderment at Ortensia's ninja skills, with a squawk of confusion.

"But they don't know that!" Ice protested, mentioning the audience switches the movie direction again, on Ice pretending to pin down Mark.

"Then why don't we tell them the story?" Jazzy asked, until she helped Mark paused the movie on a snarling close-up of the three Anti-Toons; They both shriek and dive under their seats.

"A little adventure of our own ever First Mission. Take 'em behind the new action scenes for a revealing and intimate look at Team Wishes," Ice explained.

"'Cause what they didn't know is how we met Kathy and help her, y'know?" Mark asked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Jazzy began to rewind the movie.

"So does this mean we're going back to the beginning of the journey?" Mark asked.

"Oh, no" Ice replied, melodramatically, "No, we have to go back…to before the beginning.

"This sound so familiar." Jazzy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Story**

A screen goes black along with African drumbeats; the title "Kathy"s" crashes onto the screen, followed by "Grand", then another "Adventure", followed by a diagonal line and the black screen shatters and falls from the field of view in fragments, leaving a view of Cartoon City in nigh time. In an inn somewhere, a skeleton wearing a black robe is telling the story. His name is Grim.

"This story is about a young girl, Who is half anti-toon, human, and toon." Grim started the story. Phil Collins sang in the background.

_**Put your faith in that you most believe in**_

_**Two worlds, one family**_

_**Trust your heart, let fate decide**_

_**To guide these live we see**_

_**A paradise untouched by man**_

_**Within this world, blessed with love**_

_**A simple life, they live in peace**_

Meanwhile, in the jungle, a group of lions relaxed. We now see a lion with red mane. He's Simba, their leader and his mate, is a female light tan lioness. She's Nala, Simba's mate. They heard a baby crying and followed the sound.

_**Softly tread the sand below your feet now**_

_**Two worlds, one family**_

_**Trust your heart, let fate decide**_

_**To guide the lives we see**_

_**Beneath the shelter of the trees**_

_**Only love can enter here**_

_**A simple life, they live in peace**_

We now see Simba ran toward Nala. In his mouth was a baby girl in a rainbow ribbon blanket. She had brown hair and she was a sleep.

_**Raise your head up, lift high the load**_

_**Take strength from those that need you**_

_**Build high the walls, build strong the beams**_

_**A new life is waiting, but danger's no stranger here**_

That night, Simba and Nala are asleep with the little girl. A dark creature walked, slowly; it's eye were on the baby girl. Simba and Nala woke up and ran to save the baby. They run in to a large black panther with yellow eyes. This was Bagheerah.

"Bagheerah!" Simba said, "Take this girl!" The figure turn out to be an anti-toon. Bagheerah grab the baby.

_**No words describe on mother's tears**_

_**No words can heal a broken heart**_

_**A dream is gone, but where's their hope**_

The animals passed the baby down. This way the anti-toons couldn't find her.

_**Somewhere, something is calling for you**_

_**Two worlds, one family**_

_**Trust your heart, let fate decide**_

_**To guide these lives we see**_

A red dragon no bigger than a lizard, who now had the baby, knock on a inn door. A man was Yen Master Sid. He pick up the baby and brought the dragon in.

Grim spoke up as he points, "Who is the girl now? Some bloodsucking no good mortal or maybe it's our very own Kathy?"

He laughed as three workers were picking up bottles and empty plates. One of them is was a fifteen-year-old girl, and he had brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing blue sweater, a red vent over the sweater, blue jeans pants, and white and blue sneakers. Her name is Kathy. The second figure is a rabbit. He is the kids' friend, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. The last figure was a dog and cat humanoid, and he had black fur, a white muzzle, red nose, and he wore a brown pant with a black belt. This was none other than Yakko Warner.

Kathy laughed at Grim's comment. "If I was that girl, we won't even be in here serving you, Grim Bones."

"Yeah! We will be sailing at the deep vasts of space on a five year mission: To destroy the Anti-Toons and to boldly go where no man, animal, or Toon has gone before!" agreed Yakko.

A girl giggled. She is a girl rabbit. Her dress was green. Her warm and happy eyes were bright blue. She is Ortensia, the workers' friend and Oswald's girlfriend.

"Have you been watching Star Trek again?" asked Ortensia smiling.

"Guess I was." chuckled Oswald.

"Nah!" said a small red dragon. His name was Mushu, and the person who delivered Kathy to Yen Master Sid. He goes up to Grim's table and sees that he hasn't finished. "Hey are you going to eat this?"

"Nah. You can take it, mon." said Grim. Then he looked sternly. "Beware the Anti-toons! They is the most fearsome of them."

"Don't worried, we'd keep watch for him." said Kathy rolling her eyes, not believing him.

"Yeah, if they're delivering a pizza." laughed Mushu. He continues laughing until Grim hits him with a mug.

"They is nothing to laugh at, mom! Even King Mickey himself fears them!" Grim yelled, getting everyone's attention now. "The moment they shows up, find Yen Master Sid quickly!"

"Sure. We'd do that, Grim." a boy said nodding. He look like Yakko but, he was smaller and wears a red baseball cap and a lite blue hooded. He was Wakko Warner, Yakko's brother.

"Heck, I am not afraid of no Anti-toons." a girl version of the warner brother said smiling. She was wearing a pink skirt and her ear held up by a flower hair tied. She is Dot, The Warner sister.

An old Man comes in, bringing in stuff. He looks kinda tired and annoyed. He is Yen Master Sid, the inn owner and Kathy's teacher.

"Here you go." Grim said leaving some money for the drinks. "I'd be in my room." Grim also has a room at the inn.

"Thanks." Kathy said as she collects the money.

As Yen Master Sid goes in, the group is still cleaning up.

"What a day." said Yen Master Sid with a sighs," I have to deal with the roughhousing and anything else that happened here." grumbled Yen Master Sid as he begins to walk upstairs.

"Everyone, after you are done in here, go into the kitchen and clean up, I have left food for dinner as usual."

"Oh, yes. One more thing," Yen Master Sid glares and yelled, "Last time you had all forgotten to turn the lantern off! If you forget again, there will be no food for a week!" The group groans as he continues walking upstairs.

Later, Kathy, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Mushu, and Oswald were standing on each other, with Mushu on top trying to turn the lantern off. Ortensia were nearby watching.

"Stop stepping on my ear!" yelped Wakko.

"Sorry!" protested Dot.

"Steady, steady!" said Mushu, continuing to try to turn the lantern off.

Kathy sighs. "Man, I hate my life."

"If it makes you feel better, I hate your life too." said Yakko with a sigh.

"So do we." said Wakko, Dot, and Oswald sadly.

"If I have a life, I'd hate it." remarked Mushu.

"Mushu? Why didn't you leave?" Ortensia asked

"A certain little girl wanted _MY_ tail!" Mushu shout.

"I think I should do the right thing and ran off went my training done." said Kathy with a sigh.

"Run off and leave everyone?" asked Dot in disbelief.

"Who every one? I'm an orphan." Kathy said sadly.

"But you got us, right?" Wakko asked hopefully.

"Yeah. We're family." agreed Mushu. He finally managed to turn the lantern off then he, Warner, Oswald, and Kathy fell to the ground. Ortensia came over and helped them up.

"Some family we are." Kathy said with a frown. "Face it, Mushu. We don't look alike."

"Okay, okay. So you are humans, Oswald and Ortensia are rabbit, I am a dragon and the Warners is a..." Donald said, trying to remember what Warner sibling is.

"A whatever," Yakko answered.

"Yeah, but we're still family."

"Still, I _am _the girl in Grim's story. I should be going through the universe and searching for a bunch of treasure! Discovering new civilizations and weird stuff," Kathy said proudly as she takes out a compass. "With this compass and scepter Yen Master Sid gave me on my birthday!"

"Off to Zanzibar to fight the Zanibarbarians!" Dot said with a smile.

"Here we go again." said Mushu rolling his eyes.

Everyone else, however, is getting into it. "To the southwest is Toon Town!" said Oswald laughing with his trademark laugh.

"To the southeast, multi-armed Psychopaths and their major wigs of death," Wakko exclaimed excited.

"To the northwest, dirty dishes," Yen Master Sid yelled from inside the inn.

Everyone looked confused. "How does he do that?" Yakko asked confused.

Kathy sighs as she and the others come in. "Come on, I'd washed."

"We'll dry." Dot and Mushu said.

"I'd break." Wakko said.

"Don't you always?" asked Ortensia with a smile.

As the group works inside, Kathy begins singing.

Kathy: _**I look around here and I want to cry**_

"You aren't the only one." said Dot with a sigh.

Kathy: _**I feel like the world is passing me by.**_

"It is." pointed out Yakko.

Kathy: _**And I just can't help but wonder **_

_**Am I doomed to wash and dry**_

_**And is it a curse I'm under to do it till I die?**_

"Oh, I hoped not! " Wakko said with a frown. Then Kathy got excited and jumps on a table.

Kathy: _**When I could be an explorer**_

"Sure ya could." said Oswald with a laugh.

Kathy: _**Sailing off to distant lands**_

"Hey, be careful!" yelped Mushu as he keeps Kathy from falling off the table.

Kathy: _**Instead of spending every afternoon**_

_**just getting dishpan hands**_

She got off with a sad sigh.

Kathy: _**My futures looks like nowhere that I want to be**_

Group: _**There's gotta be something better **_

_**Something better**_

Kathy: _**There's gotta be something better than this for me**_

"Now you're talking!" said Yakko excited.

Oswald: _**If it's weird and wild let's go and find it. (Laughing) **_

Yakko: _**The crazier, the better is what I say**_

"That's true." said Ortensia agreeing.

Mushu: _**To tell the truth I really wouldn't mind it**_

"Mind what?" asked Dot.

Wakko: _**If we found someplace with ten square meals a day!**_

The others laughed as they pretend to have a sword fight.

Group: _**Let danger call my name**_

Mushu: (freaked out) _**If it does, I'm gonna hide!**_

Kathy: _**I'll put our courage to the test**_

Warner sibling, Oswald, and Ortensia: _**And we'll be by your side.**_

Mushu: (singing in synch) _**They'll be by your side!**_

Kathy: _**There's gotta be something better than this**_

Others: _**Something more than this**_

Kathy: _**I know that there's so much out there to see**_

Others: _**To see**_

Kathy: _**And I know this life I'm living can't be my destiny**_

Others: _**Destiny!**_

All: _**There's gotta be something better **_

_**Something better...**_

Kathy: _**There's gotta be something better than this for me**_

"And me!" said Oswald happily.

"Hey what about me?" asked Mushu.

All: _**There's something better than this for you and me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins**

The door slammed open. Everyone looked and sees a bunch of anti-toons storming into the inn. As the evil anti-toons invaded, All except Kathy and Mushu stay and fight while they run in the direction of Yen Master Sid's room.

In Yen Master Sid's room, the inn owner is awaken by a loud bang on her door.

"What is it? Can it wake until morning?" groaned Yen Master Sid as she goes to the door. She opens it and to her surprise,Kathy, and Mushu run into the room. she closes the door and locked it.

"Oh my! What's going on?" gasped Yen Master Sid.

"We're being invaded!" explained Mushu.

"Open up in there!" yelled a Anti-toon. "We want the girl and we'd killed anyone who gets in our way!"

"Get out of here! Now!" yelled Yen Master Sid.

"Come on, men! Bust this door down!" ordered the same anti-toons from outside.

Kathy and Mushu got out. As Yen Master Sid is the only one still in the room, the door slammed opened revealing some vicious angry. But, Yen Master Sid became even more vicious. He charges and kicks some anti-toons butts.

"Get out of my inn, you tattooed miseries!" yelled Yen Master Sid as he continues knocking a few anti-toons back. "Can't I get a good night sleep tonight? You come here, you!" Yen Master Sid grabs a anti-toon and slaps him silly.

Down stairs, Every one else was knock out. A rabbit figure step out.

"Take them away." she order.

Outside, the two dodged the explosions as they run out.

"We're here. Where's the other?" asked Mushu.

"uh oh!" cried Kathy. The two watches as group figures carry the others away.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mushu groaning.

"Well, we can't go home so..." Kathy said smiling as she holds up her scepter. Mushu just frowns.

"Oh no, forget it! I'm staying right here!" yelled Mushu staying put.

"Oh great idea, Mushu." said Kathy sarcastically. "Then you can see what burned vicious evil anti-toons looked like!"

Mushu thought about that and chuckled nervously, "On second thought, hey what are we waiting for?"

"Wait, how about Yen Master Sid?" pointed out Kathy.

Suddenly Yen Master Sid crashed through a window knocking down a anti-toon.

"I am okay, Kathy! Don't worry about me! Just run for it! Save other in time!" yelled Yen Master Sid as he kicks anti-toons in the guts.

The two looked shock and yelled at the same time... "HOW DOES HE DO THAT?"

Both of them, not wanting to wasted anymore time, run from the scene.

Yen Master Sid looks at the inn still burning in disgust. "Who is going to clean this up?" demands Yen _

In the city, Kathy and Mushu ride a chariot. They notice Yen Master Sid wait for them. They walk up to him.

"Yen Master Sid!" Kathy said, "The anti-toon have..."

"The others, I know." He said, "That why you must save them."

"ME?"

"HER?" Mushu yelled. Yen Master Sid nodded.

"Okay. Mushu, let's go." Kathy said as she run off.

"Mushu, you watch over her." Yen Master Sid said.

"Right." Mushu said.


End file.
